Celebration
by Droory
Summary: A year since the Golden Sun event? Sounds like the perfect time for a party! This is a fluffy/shippy little fic to celebrate that today is my Fanfictioniversary! That's right I published my first fic a year ago today!


_**Well, I made it a whole year without screwing up royal.  
This little fic celebrates that fact with some fluffy goodness.**_

_**One year ago today I published my very first fanfic:  
**Hereafter**.**_

_**Hope you enjoy this one!**_

* * *

Felix smiled as he reclined on one of the grassy hills overlooking what was becoming New Vale with Isaac, Garet, and Jenna. The past year had passed rather quickly, especially as they had been consumed in their reconstruction efforts, more than any other Valean, day after day. They were happy though, after a year the community was as they remembered it from their childhood. Of course Mt. Aleph was a much further distance from their new home, yet the essence and spirit of Vale was still strong in the hearts of each resident as they went about their days.

The town was practically finished at this stage, there were still a few buildings unfinished, and the Valean warriors couldn't have been happier to help. To celebrate the anniversary of Alchemy's return and also the town's practical completion it had been decided that a festival would be thrown later that night. Below them, all of New Vale was busy decorating the town and setting up stalls to sell gifts and stages for performers.

Even Felix was slightly excited at the prospect of a chance to relax and cut loose, he felt they all deserved it after everything they had gone through, even if he wasn't quite a party person. Isaac and Jenna were most definitely looking forward to the celebration, not that he minded anymore… not much anyway. Isaac made his sister happy, and that's all he wanted.

The celebration wasn't the only thing Felix looked forward to though, although it was the reason behind it, he had secretly invited all of their companions from their quest to be in New Vale tonight. He didn't tell why, he had just given Ivan instructions to teleport everyone here for tonight. The chances were that Ivan had read his mind when he asked, but the boy would keep that secret for the sake.

_"It's too bad the others can't be here for tonight."_ Garet sighed aloud.

Felix smirked internally, but shared Garet's downtrodden opinion, _"It was too short notice. By the time we would have gotten letters to each of them it would have been too late for them to get here on time. Perhaps we should organise something for the eight of us at a later date."_

Isaac nodded along with that statement, _"Sounds like a plan. We haven't really had time to do anything with all the construction and stuff."_

Jenna sighed, snuggling into the nape of Isaac's neck in his embrace, _"Still… it would have been great to have them all here. Sure, Kraden's here for the next week to finish his studies on the Golden Sun effect, but we've seen so little of the others since they left. I haven't seen Sheba in forever!"_

_"Same with Piers and Mia."_ Garet intoned, _"And we only ever see Ivan when he comes around to sell stuff for Hammet."_

The four of them fell into silence as they reflected on the friendships they had made on their quest. What was supposed to be a dangerous quest to stop Weyard's destruction was remembered by them as the most exciting and loved time of their young lives. The people they had met, the miracles they had seen, the daily banter on board the Lemurian vessel between friends… regular life actually seemed rather boring by comparison.

Felix's thoughts went to each individual in turn, starting with the three sitting around him now. Isaac: the de facto _'hero'_ of the group. He was in essence what one thought of in terms of a hero. He had been one of the leaders of their group. He was focused and driven, perhaps not as much as Felix, but he was a lighter person for it. Overall he was a brighter person, cheery and friendly to all.

Garet: the guard. He was always there for each of them, doing everything in his power to protect them. That wasn't particularly difficult for him considering his build, skill, and incredibly large heart. The counterbalance was his slight foolishness, though it was a boon as well. Sometimes he may have done something brash, but he could easily rectify it, and did what he could to apologise… usually in the form of something humorous which involved either Ivan or Sheba, if not both.

Jenna, his sister: the fiery soul. Felix loved his sister, but she could be a bit extreme with her emotions at times, despite meaning well. She was akin to suffering mood swings sometimes, she could be cheery one minute then something would be said, usually by Garet, and she would switch to anger pretty quickly. She was always quick to revert though. She was always there for anyone, even when things were tough for her, and she had no qualms about challenging anything or bolstering the groups confidence with an inspirational pep talk.

Ivan: the life of their group. Regularly his youthful laugh would be heard echoing through the halls of the ship, usually accompanied by at least one other. He had that ability, that skill to make others feel happier, to relieve any stress they were under. No matter how any of them had been feeling he was sure that Ivan had brightened their spirits, even if only a little, at least twice each. He could be serious though, and when he was there was no fear of him failing to comfort or console.

Then there was Mia, the Imilian healer. Felix considered her to be the heart of the group. She was definitely the most compassionate and caring of the eight of them. He never heard her raise her voice, save for over the din of battle or weather and even then it was only as much as was needed. As a healer she was soft and gentle as one would expect. Often her delicate smile and patience helped all of them through any troubles they faced. Regardless of what may have happened she was there for each of them, mending friendships after arguments.

Sheba was akin to Ivan in many ways. Sometimes she could be more reserved and reflective than the boy, but more often than not she was with Ivan doing what she could to keep the morale and spirits of the group high. She was not above correcting or scolding someone, or enforcing some rules, especially when she was in the company of Jenna. Still, there was something charming about that as well, and even though they often complained to her, they enjoyed it.

The mind of the group, the voice of reason no matter what, was Piers. The Lemurian had seen more time than the rest of them combined likely enough. As such his patience was immeasurable. His strong moral code would argue any order given that may have seemed unjust to anything. If someone was being rash or childish, he was there to patiently calm them down and correct them. Still, there was something childishly adorable about him, as he often marvelled at what was new to him, and being from Lemuria that was nearly everything Weyard had to offer.

Felix greatly missed the time spent in the company of the four others. He felt there was something missing from his life without the rest of them there with him day after day. He had been _the_ leader of the group after all. He had been the one responsible for them, the one who would be come to settle disputes or decide on what the best course of action was. Maybe he missed the responsibility as much as he did the companionship.

_"So, what time is this party at?"_ Jenna's voice broke out through the silence that had settled itself on them.

_"Supposed to start around nine I think."_ Garet replied, _"Since we're the guests of honour should we show up fashionably late, say an hour or so?"_

_"Since when are we the guests of honour?"_ Isaac retorted.

Garet made a face of some form that seemed to express disbelief at Isaac's statement, _"Dude, we're heroes! Of course we're guests of honour!"_

_"Don't get your hopes up, Garet."_ Felix intoned as he reclined, resting his head against his hands behind him.

A large Psynergetic flash encompassed the area surrounding them, accompanied by the sound of swirling energy and a multitude of coloured orbs. While the other three jumped to their feet, readying themselves for battle, Felix simply remained lying on the grass, smirking at the gathering energy. He was surprised the others didn't recognise the Psynergy.

Felix soon came to regret not moving at all, as the weight of four Adepts, and their travelling bags came down atop him. Amidst the coughs and splutters emanating from the pile that had come down on Felix, were the bodies of Ivan, Mia, Sheba, Piers.

The three Valeans cheered ecstatically as they rushed to help each of them up and greet them. Within moments the eight Adepts were standing together on the grassy hill together, embracing each other as a group. Words were being spoken by several of them, but nothing coherent amongst the laughter and joyous air caused by the sudden arrival. Once the hug was done, each member embraced one another individually cracking ribs and crushing lungs with the joy of seeing each other again after so long.

Felix was almost laughing, which was a feat in itself, with the joy he had helped create. He reminded himself to thank Ivan for going through all this effort later. When greetings and a quick word or two to catch up had been said, Jenna's voice cut out above the excited buzz created by the reunited group.

_"Why are you all here?"_ She asked, beaming fully as she did.

The four new arrivals turned to the ebony haired Venus Adept after the question. Felix smiled, nodding to each of them as they did, _"I invited them."_ He stated simply. The three Valeans tried to throw more questions, but Felix held up his hand and continued to speak, _"When Ivan was last here I gave him the Teleport Lapis and asked him to bring everyone here for tonight. We kept it secret of course… couldn't spoil the surprise."_

_"Ivan didn't tell us why though!"_ Sheba voiced loudly, drawing everyone's attention, _"He just said to pack some things, gave us a bag we weren't to open until later tonight, and told us to we're coming here. What's up?"_

Felix glanced at Ivan, not having detailed the bags Sheba had mentioned to him, the boy simply winked in return, _"Well, believe it or not, it has been a full year _today_ since Alchemy was released. New Vale is celebrating and I wanted you all to be here with us. The bags however, are news to me."_

Ivan smirked, producing four more from his rather large travelling sack, before tossing each one to the confused Valeans, _"It's alright, guys. You can open each of them now. Thank me later, especially you, Felix."_ He smirked as he took a seat on the grass as the others rummaged through their bags to find what was in them.

One by one, fabric was pulled from each sack, exquisite fabric no less. Within seconds each Adept was holding incredibly flashy and presumably very expensive formal wear, dresses and suits for women and men respectively.

_"It pays to be the adopted son of a rich merchant."_ Ivan quipped as all of them turned to him awestruck, _"I told him what was going down and that I wanted to give you each something nice to wear, so he had these imported or made or something. Like them?"_

Felix marvelled at the formal tunic. No doubt this cost more than some families earned in a year, he would say he couldn't accept it, but he knew Ivan wouldn't take that so he simply thanked him for it as did everyone else.

_"Great!"_ Ivan exclaimed, rubbing his hands together, _"So, where's the party!?"_

* * *

The next few hours passed in a blur of joyous reunion in Garet's home. The mayor of New Vale was more than willing to accommodate the Warriors who had saved the world, and Garet's family was wise enough to leave them be to catch up. All except Kay who seemed particularly entranced by Piers and remained with the joyous group, listening as they retold stories of their quest, growing increasingly jealous and regretful that she had opted to remain in Vale instead of joining her brother on the quest.

Many stories were told, exaggerated, argued over, laughed at, and ultimately remembered fondly by all eight of them. Even the more dangerous and life-threatening stories were warmly reflected upon by the group, because they had overcome everything together.

Felix smiled warmly to each of his friends as he watched them laugh and smile at whatever words were being told, so glad to have the time together with them again. They hadn't been apart that long truly, even though a year was still a considerable amount of time, yet it seemed they had not been separated for even a day. None of their dynamic had changed. Everyone was exactly as they had been when they would sit around for dinner each day on the Lemurian ship.

Eventually, Garet's grandfather returned to the living room, informing them that the time for celebrating was fast approaching, and he recommended they all get ready. The group thanked the mayor before nodding to each other and hurrying to two separate rooms to get dressed.

Minutes later, Felix, Piers, Isaac, and Ivan were waiting in the living room for the others. None of them had bothered to help Garet with his suit, purely because no one wanted to. Felix was fidgeting with his collar slightly. This entire thing did seem a bit over the top, he didn't want to seem as they were showing off.

_"You're sure we won't be making fools of ourselves?"_ Felix asked again, looking himself over in the mirror.

Ivan sniggered slightly, _"Baby, don't talk that way. We're golden."_

_"Don't mess with me."_

_"I'm not messing with you. Baby, we are so golden and you don't even know it."_ Ivan responded, patting Felix on the shoulder as Garet came traipsing down the stairs, _"Well, look who finally mastered a tie… strike that… you did it wrong."_ Ivan snickered, gesturing to Piers to fix the redhead.

_"Ah, shut it."_ Garet smirked back, humiliated as Piers tugged the tie around his neck, _"You know I'm not into this kind of dressy stuff."_

Ivan laughed, appraising his appearance when Piers finished, _"Maybe not, but the beautiful babies won't be able to resist us like this."_

Garet shook his head in response as he fell into one of the chairs in the living room, _"Where are the girls?"_

_"Still upstairs."_ Isaac answered, taking a seat across from him, _"So, tell me, what's your plan for tonight?"_

Garet smirked, _"Well, I'm…" _At this Ivan hurried over and slung his arm around the Mars Adept's shoulder, and together they both sang out, _"In the mood for Dancing! Romancing!"_ The two erupted into laughter afterwards, as did Isaac at the well-constructed little act they had orchestrated.

_"Okay then… with who?"_

_"We'll see what happens." _The two responded simultaneously.

Felix shook his head at the two of them, smirking as he did, still tugging at the tightness of his collar. Sounds that sounded rather like giggles started becoming louder in the ears of all in the living room. The men all stood up, awaiting the girls' company.

First was Kay, dressed in a rather modest red dress. She did a small twirl as she entered the room, to which Isaac and Ivan whistled loudly, before Garet silenced them with a few threats of his own, but it only served in turning their whistles into laughter.

Following after her was Sheba. She was wearing a new violet knee-length dress, with the symbol of her element sewn into it in several places, that exposed her back and some of her midriff. She had matching violet, elbow length, fingerless, gloves that greatly complimented the already stunning look. Her hair, usually forming a sort of blonde helmet around her head, was free, tousled and uncaring, making her seem more mature in some way. Again wolf whistles and cat calls echoed around the room for a moment, before the next girl followed.

Mia stepped out from the stairway, blushing madly. Her dress was a pristine white, reflecting off her somewhat pale complexion, and it stretched to her ankles, cut along one side to allow for ease of movement. The faintest hue of sapphire sparkled in the fabric along some swirling patterns stitched in a deep blue. Her long cerulean hair was tied up in a bun on her head, with two faint wisps of hair falling down either side of her face. As with Sheba and Kay before her, Mia was exposed to the same treatment, which only deepened her blush.

Jenna followed after, pirouetting as she entered the room. Her dress was a deep crimson, fiery trails were weaved into to fabric in a bright orange. The dress stretched to just below Jenna's knees, cut to just expose her right thigh to allow her more freedom. The auburn strands of her hair, usually kept tight and controlled in a ponytail, were allowed free behind her. The locks were just slightly curled at their ends where they met her waist.

Any lecherous tones she may have received were silenced before they could be voiced by Felix's harsh gaze at Garet, Ivan, and Isaac. Jenna pouted, having lost out on receiving the same praise the others had, and punched her brother in the arm. The group laughed as they looked each other over, commenting on how nice each of them looked.

_"So, we ready to celebrate this last year?"_ Jenna asked passionately.

The group cheered and together they all left Garet's house and headed toward the town square where even now music could be heard.

* * *

Time seemed to have passed rather quickly during the party. Felix wasn't in full possession of his sense, due in no small part to the excessive amount of alcohol Garet insisted they drink together. The amount of shots and mugs he'd downed purely for some games Garet invented was more than he cared to have. Still… at least he wasn't as drunk as Garet was. The man was using any excuse he could to drink. Not that he could blame him, hell, even the girls, were drinking more than usual tonight. Mia was even drinking _some_ alcoholic beverages, though she had a glass of water between each one.

Felix arrived at a table where Ivan, Sheba, and Piers had settled. The three smiled to him, but didn't bother shouting over the noise of the party to communicate. Piers raised his glass of wine in a small salute which Felix returned with his own mug of ale. Felix then took to glancing around him, eyeing up whatever would catch his interest. The first to do this was Isaac and his sister.

The two of them were dancing together, swirling around each other with the current fast pace of the song. Honestly he was surprised that Ivan and Sheba weren't up dancing with them. He saw his sister smile joyously as Isaac caught her and spun her around. He was always happy to see Jenna so cheerful. The girl caught his eye and gestured for him to join them. Felix shook his head and raised his mug, indicating he intended to finish his drink before he stood up again. Jenna rolled her eyes before she refocused her attention on Isaac and her dance.

Next he spied Garet, whose jacket had come off and shirt had been opened as he and several other Valean men sat around with drinks lined up in front of them. It was obviously some form of drinking contest. A few women were gathered there too, probably hoping on pulling one or two of the men away for a dance. One of the men slapped the table and Garet and another man started downing the drinks lined in front of them as fast as they could. Garet made short work of it, but the other man stopped midway before running from the table presumably to upheave whatever he had within him.

He continued his watch of the party, greatly enjoying the electric air permeating through everyone. As he turned back, he noted that Ivan and Sheba had disappeared, Kay had taken a seat beside Piers with her own glass of wine, and Mia had just taken a seat beside him. She beamed to him, holding up a glass of what he assumed to be water. Felix responded, knocking his own mug against it lightly as they cheered and drank.

_"This is great, Felix."_ She said, just above the music being played, _"It was so great of you to organise this. Thank you!"_ Her arms quickly wrapped themselves around his neck as she hugged herself closer to him.

Felix smiled, laughing a little to himself, _"You're welcome! It's great having you all here!"_

Mia pulled out of the hug, her smile spread almost ear to ear as she gave Felix a quick peck on the cheek. Coincidentally, as she did, the previous song finished and a new slower, more romantic, one started.

_"This one's for all you lovers out there."_ One of the performers of the five on stage called out, before he started singing the song: "Venus Angel".

Couples quickly got together on the dance floor, Isaac and Jenna, Ivan and Sheba, Piers was brought there by Kay, Garet having regained his modesty was dancing with a cute blonde, and all others quickly paired up.

Mia beamed excitedly, tugging on Felix's arm as she tried to coax him from his seat. Felix shrugged, not really keen on dancing to something… _romantic_. It's not that he was opposed, more that he was shy and afraid. Mia wouldn't let up though, and eventually hauled him out of the seat and to the centre of the dance floor. His friends, all dancing around him, smiled to him, the men winking as they did.

Together, the couples danced as they celebrated a successful year. As the song came to a close, each and every one of them pulled in for a long and passionate kiss.

Soon after, music kicked in again, and the party continued into the night.

* * *

_**And there we have it.  
Yes, the song Venus Angel was based off of "Earth Angel" which you may reconginse as a song from Back To The Future.  
Also, who can tell me where Ivan and Felix's dialogue after they're dressed up is from? (Obviously it's **_slightly_ **edited)**_

_**Well, anyway...  
The end of the fic...  
NOT!  
Fished in!  
As if I'd end the fic like that!  
Schyah!  
(Wayne's World!)**_

* * *

The dashingly handsome singer stepped forward as each couple finished their passionate kiss. He was tall, slightly pale, but there was something alluring about it. His luscious ebony curls bounced around his shoulders as he waved his hand to get the attention of every person before him.

Slowly each couple broke apart and turned to face the singer as he called for their attention. His gaze passed over the Adepts who had fought to save Weyard, smiling as he saw the couples who had formed.

_"Friends, thank you for being here this past year!" H_e announced loudly, his deep melodious tones ringing out, _"We have been through so much, and I thank you all for being here with me throughout it. Whether you watched silently, commented on my work, deigned to call it or me your favourite, or even followed progress, I thank you from the bottom of my heart."_

The crowd before him cheered, before he held up his hands to silence them again, _"I have a few words to the Warriors in our midst."_ He stated, fixing his eyes on the eight gathered at the centre of the dance floor, _"I am glad you allowed me to tell your stories, to have written about you and the difficulties you faced. I apologise now for what I have done and will no doubt continue to do to you for as long as I am here."_

The Warriors all smiled, calling out their forgiveness to him.

_"Do not worry. Though I may torment you from time to time, I shall also strive to make you as happy as you can be. To fulfill wishes and requests. To make you live on."_

The Warriors cheered aloud, followed by the rest of the crowd.

_"Before we play our next song, I wish to introduce my friends here with me." _He exclaimed, gesturing for the band to stand up and join him, _"Here, we have our beautiful violinist: Tem. Isn't she amazing ladies and gentlemen!?"_

The crowd cheered for the spirited girl, applauding her talent.

_"Yes, she is quite the catch and I'm lucky to have met her. I highly recommend you explore some of her solo work."_ The singer commented, _"Here, we have our very talented pianist: GengaJupite! C'mon people let him know you love him!"_

Again, the crowd cheered, calling for more work for them.

_"Now, Genga, I think these lovely people want more work similar to this one." _The singer laughed as he moved on, _"Our amazingly skilled guitarist here is: GoldenSunGuy! That's right, he changed his name after the event to be cool, but who cares? We all love him!"_

The crowd cheered for a third time, definitely wanting to see him more active.

_"Finally, we have our always outrageous drummer, give it up for TrippyToasters and his insanity!"_

Some of the crowd's cheers mingled with laughter as several of them remembered some of the more ridiculous things trippy had created.

_"Just once more, I would like to thank everyone who ever took the time to listen to anything I had to say.  
I love you all guys!  
I'm your friend and writer,  
Your Pal,  
Droory!"_

At that, the band kicked the party back into full swing and everyone thoroughly enjoyed the prospect of another year.

* * *

_**Yeah!  
How'd you like that ending!?  
I was talking to you all!**_

_**But seriously everyone, thanks for any and all support I received for my first year as an official Fanfiction writer.**_

_**I'm not signing off again, cause I did in the story...  
Oh, and if you're wondering.  
Mia woke up with Felix the next morning, Sheba with Ivan, Jenna with Isaac, Piers with Kay and two other Valean women, and Garet with a Valean woman we'll call... Laura? Yeah, Laura.  
**_

_**Now, I'll leave you with this.**_

_**Karma-Karma-Karma-Karma-Karma Cham-e-leon!**_


End file.
